Gay
by tmntyyh
Summary: Everyone knew that Cid was gay. ...Except for Cid. Short one-shot. Warnings are inside.


Title: Gay

Summary: Everyone knew that Cid was gay. ...Except for Cid.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Oh, umm...gay themes, yaoi, swearing, groping...this is basically a "coming out" story for Cid.

* * *

><p>All right, there was something fucking fishy going on.<p>

Cid could tell that there was something off by the way that Barett kept shying away from him like he had Geostigma oozing from his skin. At first, he was not too concerned; the big guy had a habit of talking way too loud for the blonde pilot sometimes and he could easily give the shorter man a migraine with all of his screaming. Now, however, the big lug would flee from the fucking room the second he entered it with no more than a few accusatory glances tossed his way. What the fuck did he do to the big guy? Forget to buy the last round of beers? Blow smoke in his face? Shrugging, the blonde went on with his life as though there was nothing wrong with the large gunner and eco-terrorist.

It was not until Cloud had smiled softly at him that he had figured out that something was severely wrong. The fucking emo did not smile. At anyone! And it was a fucking creepy smile if he did say so himself; one that promised of dirty things that the little kid would never say. Things that he would not even dare mention out loud to anyone. Things that deserved to be locked away and forgotten about. Cid was certain that the smile would haunt his dreams and not in a good way. The wing nut smiled that creepy little smile at him every time he had run into him, never saying a word as he walked away. It was fucking unnerving and raised the blonde pilot's hackles. First Barret, now Cloud? What the fuck was going on with these people? Was there something in the water?

When Cid had run into Tifa late in the day, the big-busted woman smiled sweetly at him before offering him a hug. Unable to do much else, Cid blinked in confusion as the life was practically squeezed out of him. Now he knew what it was like to be a tube of toothpaste that some kid squeezed from the middle instead of the bottom. It was fucking painful. As the martial artist prattled about and gushed about his new-found experience, the pilot could only struggle to keep up with her happy ramblings. There was definitely something fishy going on and it was unnerving the blonde who was desperately clinging to any shreds of normalcy.

Once he had fled the kitchen for the sanctity of his deck, the blonde rose an eyebrow at the sight of Cait Sith and Nanaki. The feline moogle had such a difficult accent that the blonde could barely figure out what the fuck he was talking about. Something about teams and pitching. Were they starting a fucking baseball team? Nanaki was of less help, stating that it was perfectly normal and that he fully supported the blonde's decision without any judgments. Now, if only he knew what fucking decision the weird animal was talking about. Feeling even more puzzled as to what was going on with his teammates, the blonde left the deck in hopes of finding the pseudo-vampire that lurked about the hallways of the Highwind.

Aeris was little help when he found her; she just giggled her cute little giggle and pointed down the hallway, offering him a simple "Go get 'em, Tiger!" that confused Cid even more. Quickly walking away from her, the pilot had to make it a conscious effort not to run down the hallway; he knew for a fact that his wacky traveling companions found immense pleasure in the way that he ran. It made little sense to him, though; he figured that they all ran in far stranger stances than he did.

But, back to his main thoughts; something was certainly wrong with everyone and he was certain that the man who spouted of doom and gloom could easily help him figure out exactly what the fuck was going on with the loony tunes that they were stuck traveling with. Unfortunately for him, the blonde pilot had run into the most annoying person that he was stuck traveling with...

Yuffie Kisaragi.

And that said a lot considering that he was also trapped in a limited amount of space that was being occupied by Caith Sith.

"So, what's it like?" the young girl chirped as she practically flocked around the pilot. Honestly, that was the kind of actions he expected from vultures, not women.

"Bein' a goddamn genius? Fuckin' fantastic," Cid countered as he sidestepped out of her way and continued down the hallway, gritting his teeth as he heard her following him.

"Idiot, I'm talking about coming out! Did you have a party?"

Coming out? Of what?

"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout, brat? The only thing I'm goin' out of is my fuckin' mind."

A snort met his ears that was by no means ladylike, but still Yuffie. It made the pilot wish he had though to carry his lance with him so he could whack her across her skull with it.

"She is talking about your sexual orientation, Chief," a deep voice cut in, the tone sounding both bored and amused at the same time. Something only Vincent could pull off. Sure enough, Cid could make out the sight of the gunner walking around the corner as his mind screeched to a halt.

Wait a fucking minute...

"I ain't fuckin' gay, ya brat!" the pilot snapped as he turned to glare at the thin Wutaian, making her jump with a start and stick her tongue out at him.

"Denial!" she screeched before flipping him the bird. Obviously, she had been spending too much time with him to be picking up she bad habits.

"It ain't fuckin' denial!" the blonde hissed as he clenched his hands into fists. "I ain't fuckin' g-" The remained of the pilot's sentence was cut short when he felt warm leather and metal cup his face before soft lips met his own. The angle was slightly awkward given the height difference and the fact that Cid did not both the shave for the past few days, but it did effectively shut up both the young woman and the blonde man. The pilot could feel the thick material of the gunner's cowl rubbing against his throat and under his chin as the brunette pulled back from the chaste kiss that had managed to halt his thought proscesses.

"Your gay," Vincent said before swiftly walking down the hallway.

"H-hey! Come back here, Val!" Cid called out as he hurried to catch up to the gunner, ignoring the snickering that came from Yuffie as he did so. "Ya can't jus' kiss a guy an' fuckin' run! Slow the fuck down! HEY!"

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
